


You're Gone and I Gotta

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [82]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Disability Fest, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Marijuana, POV Renee, Recreational Drug Use, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee wishes Barbara wasn’t so beautiful when she was high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gone and I Gotta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



> For Disability Fest 2015 and the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Barbara/Renee - bad habits die hard.

Renee wishes Barbara wasn’t so beautiful when she was high. It would make a lot of things a _lot_ easier.

“You used to love it,” Barbara says, voice breathy as she grinds into Renee’s lap, her blonde hair falling into her face. “Remember all the good times we had?” A joint burns in the ashtray next to her bed; Renee’s just glad it’s a joint and not anything else, though she knows it’s always a possibility.

_She has an addiction_ , she tells herself, scolds herself, as Barbara writhes above her. She reaches up, cupping Barbara’s breasts in her hands. _So do you. There’s no room to judge_. “We’re clean, baby,” she says, voice shaking as their cunts grind together, the friction sweet between layers of underwear. “And if you don’t be careful, you won’t be for long.”

Barbara pouts, but her face melts into a smile—she never takes a moment too seriously for too long, Renee realizes. It’s like her body can’t take it. “Don’t worry about me.” She slides off for a moment and tugs her panties down her hips; she’s already wet, pupils blown, looking like everything Renee has ever craved.

Renee takes a deep breath and tugs Barbara back into her lap. “You were always my worst habit,” she murmurs against Barbara’s lips, and melts into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Tove Lo's "Habits"


End file.
